Father's Day Card
by Moon-Fox13
Summary: It's Father's Day so Wanda and Pietro decide to give Magnato a Father's Day card to express how they really feel about him. One-Shot


**Father's Day**

**AN: Set a few months after the fight with Apocalypse. One-Shot.**

"Wanda... Wanda wake up!" Pietro frustratingly said to his twin sister. "Wake up already!"  
"Shut up, Pietro, can't you see that I'm trying to sleep?" Wanda said while yawning.  
"I need you to sign this father's day card," Pietro said while holding out a colorful piece of paper and a pin.  
"Why?"  
"Because it's father's day."  
"So?"  
"So, I have this card for Magneto. I made it myself." Pietro stated proudly.  
"Why?" Wanda asked, starting to get annoyed.  
"Well Magneto _is _our father so I made him this card and I want you to sign it," Pietro said while holding out the card and pin again.  
"Magneto is a horrible father and he doesn't deserve a card for father's day, and you know it!" Wanda stormed out of her room and trudged down the stairs and into the kitchen with Pietro close behind.  
Wanda walked to the refrigerator and opened it.  
"Where's the milk?" Wanda irritably asked. She then turned around to see Blob standing by the table, drinking the milk straight out of the carton.  
"Never mind," she said and walked to the living room.  
"Come on, Wanda, all you have to do is write your name," Pietro still unsuccessfully trying to convince his sister to sign the card.  
"No, and why would you even want to give Magneto a card? You hate him just as much as I do."  
Pietro stared at Wanda, thinking over her question. She was right after all. Magneto had never been anywhere close to being a good father. He then laid the card on the coffee table and said, "Well if you change your mind, the card is right here on the table. I'm going to give it to him at noon."  
Wanda said nothing as her twin walked out of the room. She got up and walked over to the coffee table to get a magazine when she noticed the card. She picked it up and began to analyze it. It was a white sheet of paper that was folded in half. The front had _Happy Fathers Day_ written at the top in very attractive hand writing.

'Pierto isn't too smart but he sure dose have good hand writing when he's not too lazy to use it,' Wanda thought to herself. On the front, there were also three stick people holding hands. The stick person on the left looked like Pietro, the one in the middle looked like Magneto, and the one on the right looked like Wanda. There were colorful flowers around the stick people and a rainbow above their heads. It looked like a 6 year old had made it instead of a 16 year old.  
Seeing the three happy stick people made Wanda very angry. She remembered all of the terrible things that Magneto had done to her and Pietro when they were children. Wanda then got the sudden childish urge to rip up the card and go hex her brother for creating such an abomination! She then opened the card to reveal an image that was the exact opposite of the one on the front. The short sentence written at the top said, _To Magneto, the most horrible man who ever took a breath of life and who has no business raising children._ Wanda stood there a few minutes taking in the completely true sentence. Then she noticed the picture. It was a drawing of a large, evil looking stick man (Magneto) that was violently killing two smaller stick people (Wanda and Pietro.) The junks position it had with image on the front only gave it more meaning. On the opposite page is where Pietro had signed his name. Wanda picked up a red pin and signed her name in her best hand writing, so now it said _Love Pietro and Wanda._  
Pietro walked into the living room to see his sister holding the card.  
"So did ya sign it?" he asked happily.  
"Yes, you should have told me what was on the inside."  
"Yeah, well I'm going to go give it to him now."  
"Ok, I'll come with you."  
"Yeah, we'll need witnesses in case he kills us." they laughed.

oOoOoOoOoOo

(Just so you know, after that big fight with Apocalypse, Professor X said that Magneto would become friends with the X-Men so that is why he is at their mansion.)

Wanda and Pietro walked up to the massive doors of the mansion and Pietro rang the door bell. Scott answered it.  
"What do _you_ want." he asked, obviously he wasn't too happy that they were at his home.  
"Relax Summers, we're here for Magneto." Pietro said in a matter of fact tone.  
"Why?" Scott asked, getting annoyed. He was less than enthused to see the Brotherhood twins on the door step this early on a Sunday morning.  
"It's Father's Day, duh." Pietro said while acting a little childish.  
"What ever," Scott said while letting them in, "he's in the kitchen with Professor X and Logan."  
"Thanks," Wanda said as she passed by Scott.  
"At least one of them has some manners." Scott grumpily said to himself as he closed the door.  
Wanda and Pietro walked into the kitchen where their father was. Professor X and Logan noticed the twins before Magneto did because Magneto was sitting at the table with his back to Wanda and Pietro. They walked over to where Magneto sat and stood there looking at him with blank, emotionless expressions on their faces. Then Magneto turned around and noticed his children staring at him. Then Pietro held out the card and said, "Happy Father's Day!" in a very happy, overly emotional voice that quickly changed to a glare as he said, "Even though you don't deserve it..." he said bitterly. Magneto took the card from his son and read it. He began to get a strange look on his face as he looked at the picture of the three happy stick people. He opened the card and his eyes widened as he read the mean sentence and saw the graphic image of the big stick man killing the two smaller ones. He then asked, "What is this, some kind of joke?"  
Wanda quickly recoiled with, "The only joke here is you thinking you could be a decent father." Professor X, Logan, and a few students stood quietly at the other side of the kitchen, watching the family drama unfold.  
Magneto glared at Wanda and then tore the card in two.  
"Hey! I worked hard making that!" Pietro said getting angry.  
"You worked hard drawing a couple of stick people, righting one lousy sentence, and signing your name?" Magneto asked. "I bet you worked the hardest signing your name." he said, attacking Pietro's intelligence.  
"Don't insult him like that!" Wanda screamed, defending her brother. "Come on Pietro. Let's get out of here." Wanda said while pulling her brother out of the kitchen.  
"Yeah we should leave before he starts beating us like he did when we where children." Pietro said while walking out of the mansion.  
"Are you ok Eric?" Professor X asked.  
"Yes Charles, I'll be fine," Magneto said as he stood up and walked away.  
"Where are you going?"  
"To my room, I want to be alone." Magneto said as he left the kitchen.

OoOoOoOoO

It was around 11:00 pm when Magneto decided to go to sleep on the night of Fathers Day.  
He sat on the edge of his bed, looking at an old picture of him and Pietro and Wanda when they were 8 years old. None of them were smiling.  
"Were we ever happy?" Magneto asked himself aloud. "I guess not..." he said while still looking down at the three frowning faces in the picture. Magneto laid back on his bed with his arms crossed behind his head; thinking of the past. 'How did I become such an awful father?' he asked himself in his head. 'They have the right to hate me for what I did to them but I wish they would forgive me. I know they can't. Time can't heal all wounds...' he sighed deeply then went back to thinking of the past. 'Why was I so cruel to Wanda and Pietro? It's not like my own father was a horrible dad. Then again, my dad was killed by Nazis when I was only 11. Would Wanda and Pietro be better off if I had died when they were children? Would the whole world be better if I had died during the Holocaust like the rest of my family?' he asked himself while looking at the blue numbers that were tattooed on his left arm when he was 13, just after he arrived in Auschwitz. (For those of you who don't know, Magneto is a Holocaust survivor)  
'I want to start being a better father. Yes, that's it! I'll be a wonderful father from now on.' he thought to himself happily. 'I just hope that Wanda and Pietro can find it in their hearts to forgive me... I promise that I will be the wonderful father that I should have always been.  
Magneto then turned off the lamp and went to sleep.

**The End.**


End file.
